saigenfandomcom-20200216-history
Shioya Kenjiro
Shioya Kenjiro is a Sunagakure no Sato Chuunin. Appearance Age: 16 Gender: Male Height: 151 cm Weight: 40.1 kg Hair: Short black hair slightly spiked Build: Average Traits: He is wheelchair bound from being paralyzed from the waist down. Clothing: A black plain t-shirt with plain blue pants. Shinobi boots on his feet. Forehead Protector His forehead protector is around his neck like a collar Personality He is a fun loving, live for the moment person, loving to take each day as it comes. Neither the past nor the future is important. Just the here and now. He isn't too concerned about his chair imprisonment. He actually sees it as a benefit and a blessing in disguise. Then only thing that worries him is stairs where there are no ramps. In combat he tries to sat as calm and open minded as possible. Though sometimes, some techniques just gets him caught up in how they are shaped. History Pre-Saigen Both of his parents were Jounin who gave thier lives in defense of their country. As such, he was on government funding until he would graduate the ninja academy. Just one week before the Genin Exams, one of his classmates was trying to overpower the younger students with a jutsu that he couldn't quite handle. Ken rushed over to stop it from going off anf hurting everybody there. the spiraling disc was wobbling back and forth in the kid's hand and by the time Ken got to him, he dropped it and it glew brightly. Reacting quickly, he dove in front of the other two and the Wind disc shot into him severing his spinal column from his lower extremities. The doctors did all they could, but they could not restore the nerves to his legs. He was told about his new life, foreever bound to a wheel chair. He was visited by the instructors and his classmates. Most felt the devestation that he had to face, not becoming a ninja. Giving up all that training. Some felt the sorrow of not living up to the future his parents died to protect. Ken only felt the need to get to training. If he couldn't fight, he would have to utilize ninjutsu. For the next year, he practiced his shape manipulation into making new techniques. He went around town and had specific items made for him and mounted onto his chair for techniques floating through his head. With his imaginative fixes to the problums the wheel chair put him in, he was granted an audience with the Kazekage to become a genin. All he had to do was beat the one whos technique paralyzed him. the technique was set in the desert, an area his opponent was at an advantage in. However with his new gear and techniques he was barely able to come out ahead. He was given his head band and assigned to a team. One year of battles, training, and errands later and his team was given a shot at the Chuunin exams. But before being sent, his jounin instructor asked him to learn a specific technique that would aid him. Kugutsu no Jutsu. This technique took all of his leftover training time to learn and even a little training in the forest to perfect before working it inot his style. Connecting the chakra strings to the various weapons on his chair, he was able to activate them quicker and more fluently. After his team made it the the temple and they were given thier opponents for the tournament, instead of searching his opponent out and finding out thier secrets, he decided to go back home and work on his techniques. Two techniques would give him the ability to overcomes anything he could bring to mind that the opponent might use. He was given help in the forging of the steel Armor Puppet and the working of the weapons in it. He worked the rest of the time perfecting the strings and practiced utilizing them on his own legs. While his match wasn't a win, it did promote him to Chuunin rank because of his inventive uses of jutsus. The use of puppetry strings to "utilize" his legs and throw the oppnent off and the Gintama to propell him to the oppnent was all the Suna examiners needed to see. Current Time Line Shortly after the Chuunin exams, Kenjiro met up with Futegai and after a quick ride through the village, Futegai became Kenjiro's Apprentice. During a visit to the clinic, Kenjiro was smashed through the enterance by a Suna ball and seriously injured. For some reason, Konohagakure agreed to take him in while he recovered. He was transported through the deseert by Team Boom. During the night while they rested, they were split up and attacked by a Missing Nin family trying to take Kenjiro's life and Puppetry skills. While mismatched in abilities they were able to escape and take Kenjiro to safety. They made it to a small oasis and after a short rest, was attackedagain by the family. They were able to match up so they had the advantage and dispose of them once and for all. Abilities Kenjiro is a Master Puppeteer and utilizes a heavy duty puppet called Kikou. He also utilizes a pressured sphere of Chakra called Gintama. His wheelchair is outfitted with weapons. Mixture of Combat and Personality Ken pulled himself away as the stranger stood in place. He bit his thumbs and cleared his throat. “We're no strangers to love” Drawing a line of blood down both arms of his chair, he summoned his kikou puppet and attached it to his chair in a quick motion. “You know the rules and so do I” With a flick of his wrist, he barreled through the bulk of the scorpions surrounding the rock. His Song filling and becoming clear from the steel confines. “A full commitment's what I'm thinking of” Pulling the strings atop, he activated the flame thrower and torched about 300 scorpions. “You wouldn't get this from any other guy” He turned the turret sending another 300 scorpions to a firey hell. Still singing. “I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling” He opened the kikou armor cocpit and waved the girl in. She didn’t care much for the singing but jumped in onto his lap before the scorpions over took the rock. “Gotta make you understand” As the cockpit closed, he gave a quick 360 spin shaking off the scorpions from the armor. His hands then went flying through hand seals. “Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you,” He formed two Gintama in the tubes and destroyed the rock with the resulting blast of the silvery spheres. “Never gonna make you cry, Never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you” He ran over the last two surviving scorpions with his chair wheels as he got back to the road. In front of the stranger, he opened his cockpit and let the woman from his lap shortly before the puppet disappeared. She gave him a quick hug before running on back down the road to the small town. The stranger gave him a quizzical look. “They were Riku Rolled.” Quotes “In a battle of wits, the unarmed are doomed to lose.” - Talking about two Kendo student who tried to berate him. “Why can’t I stand? What’s wrong with my legs? What?” - Said during flashback when he lost his ability to walk. “Answer C.” - His responce to a A or B situation involving death. "Personally if I was hosting four beauties, I wouldn't want to leave the house. Am I right?" - Trying to cheer up Ginjiro while not understanding Yonbi is the four tailed beast. Category:Sunagakure Category:Chuunin Category:Puppeteer Category:Willpower